The conventional inlet valve with height adjustable comprises an inlet pipe, a valve body and a location piece. The inlet pipe is sleeved in and connected to the valve body. The inner teeth on the outer wall of the inlet pipe moves apart or matches with the outer teeth on the inner wall of the valve body resulting in location up or down, and location circumference by the location piece. When adjusting the height, there is a need to unplug the location piece, then rotating the inlet pipe and the valve body relatively. After the inner teeth and the outer teeth are moved apart, move the inlet pipe to a desired height up or down, and stuff it with the location piece. As the location piece is an individual member, it's easy to be missing during the transportation process or the operation process, and the location effect is poor due to that the valve body and the inlet pipe don't attached firmly. During the operation process, user needs to put a hand into the water tank to pull out the location piece, after that, user needs to put a hand into the water tank to adjust the height of the inlet pipe, and then insert the location piece to a desired position. It has more parts, the operation process is complex and it's inconvenient to use.
C.N.Pat.No. 201, 826,373 U discloses a height adjusting mechanism for an inlet valve. Outer teeth are disposed at the outer wall of the inlet pipe, a lock ring is sleeved in the lower end of the valve body, an inner tooth in the inner wall of the lock ring is matched with the outer teeth, and an elastic lock head is arranged on the outer wall of the lock ring, and is elastically locked to the smooth part of the outer wall of the inlet pipe by moving along the lock ring in the radial direction. During the operation process, the lock ring can be avoided missing, but the elastic lock head is arranged under the float, user needs to put a hand into the water tank to hold the valve body, the valve body is rotated when the spring leaf is pressed, the height of the inlet valve is adjusted after the spring leaf is loosened, and the location operation is finished when the valve body is rotated again. The height adjusting mechanism is very inconvenient to operate. Additionally, the float or the sealing cup will work on the wall of the water tank, resulting in that the valve body wouldn't rotate to the right position when it rotates.